Recreational water slides are inclined chutes or flumes lubricated with a flowing water film and which descend from an elevated entry zone along either a straight path (a speed slide) or a meandering path (a serpentine slide) to an exit section which may empty into a splash pool. While the exit section of the slide may include a substantially level run out section to decelerate the rider before the end of the slide, the momentum of the rider may still be substantial at the time of entry into the splash pool, the purpose of which is to safely bring the rider to a stop. As a large proportion of the users of water slides are children, the typical splash pool is of shallow construction, having a maximum water depth of 31/2 to 4 feet, to allow the rider to stand and walk from the pool. When an adult rides the slide, such a shallow pool is adequate and safe if the adult rider exits with the proper posture, that is, a forwardly facing seated position with the legs straight and slightly elevated. It will be apparent that the greater momentum of an adult will carry such a rider further into the water than a child and that, accordingly, there is a substantial risk of injury. If, for example, an adult enters the splash pool with a leg in a bent down position, the foot may strike the pool bottom with a force sufficient to cause injury to the bones and joints. If an adult rides the slide in a head first position, in violation of the rules imposed by many slide operators, the adult's head may hit the pool bottom if the slider drops his head and arms at water entry, causing head and/or spinal injuries. Increasing the size or depth of the pool is not an adequate solution as, while such an alteration does provide additional protection for adult users, the increased depth represents a hazard for young users.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a water slide splash pool which provides a substantial degree of protection for an adult user even in the event of improper use of the slide while maintaining the usual safety features for children using the slide.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a water slide splash pool which is configured so as to permit children and adults who have entered the pool from the slide to stand in and walk from the pool.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of such a water slide splash pool which is easily maintained in a clean and sanitary condition.